


Rebuilding

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Birthday, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Heart-to-Heart, Minor Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Character Death, Pregnant Levy, Requests, Tumblr: ftguildevents, Wendy & Levy focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: And should anything attempt to break us, I promise you we will rebuild stronger and better than before
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell & Levy McGarden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Slayers Week 2020





	Rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asperger hero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asperger+hero).



> This was written as a request and apart of ftguildevents Dragon Slayers Week for the prompts Home/Childhood. A lot of this is my own headcanon's coming into play because I wish we got to see more of Levy and Wendy interacting

The steamers laid out against the table in an assortment of blues, pinks, and reds. A variety of food was scattered along all tables and available surfaces making the originally large dining area seem much smaller. The biggest table towards the back of the room was the only one free from food or other miscellaneous party decorations. There the cake would go once Gajeel returned from his run to market. Her party decorations were only halfway ready as a result of his last-minute run. He took Chelia with him as well, and knowing those two, Wendy wouldn't be surprised if she did not seem them for some time. 

The house was quiet without Gajeel’s loud attempts to sing over the upbeat party songs Chelia played on the radio. They had been teasing each other all morning over the other’s bad music tastes and auguring over who the best decorated was. As she listened to them laugh and joke around, Wendy remembers fondly how unneedlessly nervous worried she was introducing the two.

Worry over losing those close to her was something Wendy was very familiar with.

First she lost the only mother she ever knew.

Then it was watching her Cait Shelter family disappear right before her eyes.

Fairy Tail was supposed to be different. It was meant to be her _forever home_ with her loveable wild family.

And she had lost it.

Lost Natsu and his fierce spirit

Lost Lucy and her kindness.

Lost Gray and his willingness to do anything just make her smile.

Lost Erza and the protectiveness she always showed towards Wendy.

And most of all, she lost Levy.

Levy who welcomed Wendy into the guild with open arms and a cheerful _welcome to Fairy Tail!_

Levy who never minded Wendy’s endless questions about Magnolia and magic .

Levy who would bring special books back from her jobs for Wendy to read.

Levy who would allow Wendy to crash at her apartment whenever she wanted eventually leading to giving Wendy one of the spare bedrooms and them decorating it together.

Levy who would brush her fingers gently through Wendy’s hair to help calm the sky mage down whenever nightmares or scenes from her past came to back to haunt her.

Levy who would gently brush her lips against Wendy’s forehead at night before tucking her in.

Levy who had taken on a role in Wendy’s life she had not had since Grandeeney.

And just like Grandeeney, Wendy had lost her.

After the fall of Fairy Tale, Wendy was once again left out in the world with no mother, no family, and no home. Had it not been for Chelia, Wendy would have broken completely. She was the one who held Wendy day after day as the sky mage mourned the loss of yet another mother, another family, another _home_. Chelia was the only one outside of Gajeel, Jet and Droy who knew just how close the two blue-haired mages were. And she often compared Wendy’s relationship with Levy to her own and Sherry’s. Chelia was her anchor keeping her feet firmly on the ground even as her heart broke into a million pieces.

The past few months have been a whirlwind of change as she is now back in Magnolia helping the efforts to reestablish fairy tail. Back with Levy and Gajeel and Chelia celebrating her birthday.

Wendy leans against one of the brightly colored walls taking in the scene laid out in front of her.

The streamers, the decorations, the presents already stacking in the corner. It seemed so normal that it felt _off_. After all the way and fighting and tears, would things really to back to normal so soon? Could she really sit here and enjoy her birthday with her girlfriend and her mother-figure and stepfather figure with newly reestablished Fairy Tail family?

Could she have this? Have happiness and a family again?

“There you are,” a soft voice called from behind her. She didn’t need to turn to know who it was. Levy’s scent was forever immortalized in her being. Even with the slight change in her scent these days.

Levy placed a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder. Unable to help herself, she raised her hand to run her fingers through Wendy’s shorten hair. This girl had grown so much from the shy sky maiden to a fierce sky dragon slayer. It was crazy to think that the girl she used to read magic scrolls to was now strong enough to go up against any villain challenging their family. She was gaining that same sense of fierce protectiveness and unwavering devotion she often saw in Gajeel.

_A dragon slayer for a mate, a dragon slayer for a daughter, a god slayer for a future daughter in-law, and now…_

Levy places a hand over her stomach once again feeling the slight curve. To her surprise, another hand joins her.

“Do you ever wonder if it will stay like this?”

“Stay like what Wendy?”

“Like a family,” her voice was small as if she were choking back tears “all of us happy and together again. Do you like this can last?”

A feeling of dread overtook Levy as she felt the hand pressing lightly on her stomach quiver. _Of course_ , no matter how strong she has gotten Wendy was still a child, Levy’s child in her heart. Kneeling down slowly, Levy took both of the small girl’s hands into hers and squeezed gently. “Wendy…” she paused looking away as if she were trying to glance into the future. Try as she might, Levy just couldn’t predict what would happen to their little family in the near future. But life as a Fairy Tail wizard has always been unpredictable.

“I can’t promise nothing world ending will happen again, knowing this guild a new villain will probably show up by the end of the week.” They both chuckled though neither found the possibility amusing. Levy continued to run her fingers through Wendy’s hair making the younger girl sigh and push more into it. “What I can promise you is that whatever happens, we will take it on together. No more splitting up because a family is always stronger together. And should something happen that tries to crack or break us, I promise that we will rebuild stronger and better than before.”

They held each in their arms allowing their closeness to seal the promises echoing through out the room. Neither knew how much time had passed into the front door was thrown open signaling the return of the partners. Sharing a smile, they both rose and went to greet their loves with their hands clasped together. They did have a birthday to celebrate after all.


End file.
